onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Watchdog Man
}} |age = Undisclosed |height = Undisclosed |weight = Undisclosed |status = Alive |gender = Male |location = Q-City |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class C-Class (Before Formation of S-Class) |rank = 12 301 (Before Formation of S-Class) |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 20 |anime = Episode 2 (Cameo) Episode 6 |japanese = Yuji Ueda |english = Arnie Pantoja}} Watchdog Man (番犬マン Banken-man) is the S-Class Rank 12 professional hero of the Hero Association. He is in charge of Q-City. Appearance Watchdog Man is a young-looking man with a blank and uninterested look on his face and dresses in a full-body dog suit with a red collar, with his face showing where the dog's mouth should be. Personality Watchdog Man has been shown to be very blunt and nonchalant. He also has a habit of wearing his costume all the time, even keeping it on when he bathes. His table manners are also bad since he eats like a dog and is never seen using a fork or spoon. He acts like a dog at all times, speaking sparingly, sitting on his haunches while alert or loitering, and curling up in a dog bed while asleep. He takes a stance on all fours while fighting, rather than standing upright to confront enemies. Like a loyal and well-trained dog, he is solely interested in protecting his territory. Though he solely performs his hero duties there in Q-City, he relentlessly hunts down and dispatches any mysterious beings there, ripping them apart as quickly and savagely as he's able. He often piles up and perches atop the corpses of the mysterious beings that he kills. Though willing to brutalize human attackers, he notably holds back and does not go for the kill, instead beating Garou down until he escaped Q-City's limits. He can be rather impish when fighting human criminals, as seen when he counters Garou by "shaking" his attacking hands. His expression is constantly deadpan, making him difficult to read. Similar to Saitama, he's also very prone to boredom, as seen when he's unimpressed with Bang's Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist during a sparring match between Bang and Metal Bat at Bang's dojo, and decides to go back to Q-city to fight monsters. Abilities and Powers As an S-Class hero, Watchdog Man is extremely powerful. A testament to his prowess is that he was left in charge of Q-City, which is considered to be the most dangerous city in the country in terms of number and average disaster level of Mysterious Beings. He is also described to eliminate monsters like no other. In his early days as a hero, he managed to rip off the head of an enormous monster without incurring an injury. Watchdog Man is also strong enough to defeat Garou effortlessly without using his full strength. He has never lost a fight against monsters before, and is respected and feared by heroes and villains alike. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Watchdog Man seems to possess an extreme amount of raw physical strength, being able to easily rip apart multiple monsters with his bare hands. Watchdog Man is strong enough to severely wound Garou while holding back. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Watchdog Man is extremely fast, being able to rip apart multiple monsters within a few seconds. Despite being attacked by around 30 Monster Association monsters at the same time, Watchdog Man managed to come out of the battle without a scratch. He is also able to block multiple attacks from Garou, then retaliate at a speed that Garou could not counter. Immense Durability: '''Watchdog Man has incredible durability, being able to block and withstand several blows from Garou, and was also able to come out of a fight against more than 30 mysterious beings unharmed. '''Immense Agility: '''Having excellent physical prowess, Watchdog Man is incredibly athletic and moves in a way that resembles that of a savage animal during combat. He is able to climb from one place to another, which makes it hard to follow his movements, and his speed and reflexes grant him the balance to match his unpredictable attacks. '''Dog Attributes: Watchdog Man possesses characteristics usually associated with dogs. He has an absolute sense of smell and hearing and sharp teeth. His senses allow him to instantly detect any monster who enters his domain. He noticed someone farted during a meeting when none of the other S-Class heroes noticed. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Garou described Watchdog Man's fighting style as that of a beast or a monster rather than a human. Garou also noted that Watchdog Man lacks any special techniques or weapons, relying only on simple hand-to-hand combat, very much like Saitama. However, Watchdog Man's skills are demonstrated to be rather powerful, being able to counter Garou's martial art techniques, including his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. As a result, he can counter all of Garou's movements perfectly, since Garou's techniques are designed to be used against human targets, not animals, as well as the fact that Bang didn't teach him how to fight animals. When he countered Garou's attacks, his blocking resembled the dog-like behavior of giving his paw for a handshake. This, along with his physical prowess and senses, makes him one of the few heroes capable of beating Garou with no problems. Hero Rating Watchdog Man's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *''"Someone just let one rip." *(To Garou) ''"Are you a human or a monster?" Trivia *Watchdog Man is ranked 18th in the character popularity poll. *Watchdog Man appeared in Dr. Genus' computer screen in the House of Evolution. *The origin of Watchdog Man's hero name comes from Watchdog Man wearing a dog costume and his physical abilities and fighting style of a wild dog. *His activities are strictly limited to Q-City and there seems to be hidden reasons behind it. *Watchdog Man and the observation platform he sits on seem to be based on Hachikō, and the famous statue of him in Tokyo. *Watchdog Man’s monument is near a train station, and citizens often come to clean the blood of monsters off of the plaza and statue every day. References Navigation zh:守門犬俠 fr:Chien de Garde-man es:Watchdog Man Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Heroes Category:C-Class